Weight
by IzumiTheMoogle
Summary: [Post-Thriller Bark] Zoro nearly died, he isn't recovering like normal, Sanji is too quiet, Luffy is too energetic, and Usopp has had just about enough. One way or another, he will find out what happened to their swordsman. (Usopp/Zoro/Sanji Nakamaship ficlet)


**Hey guys~**

 **So obviously, this is post-Thriller Bark.**

 **There are no pairings in this story. It is entirely meant to be Usopp/Sanji/Zoro nakamaship. But I guess takes things as you will?**

 **I don't own One Piece, yada yada yada.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Usopp valued self-preservation.

Often a trait that his nakama teased or accosted him for, Usopp's will to live is what also fueled his impeccable lying ability. (Not that he wanted to brag or anything, but his eight thousand followers thought Captain Usopp's bravado was _extraordinary_ ) The need to keep himself from harm whenever possible often clashed with his dream to become a great warrior of the sea, yes, but it also heightened his ability to detect possible danger or deceit. He was used to sensing treachery from enemies. Marines, duh. Other pirates, duh.

But Usopp wasn't used to getting that feeling of deceit around his crewmates.

It was a strange sensation, to say the least. He thought he might just be paranoid and overreacting to what was just business as usual among the Strawhats. But the past few days felt like nothing but confusion and awkward tension in the pit of his gut. Usopp trusted his gut in most situations. He was sure it had saved him from horrible gruesome death more than once. So the fact that his body kept urging him that something was wrong convinced him that something was indeed amiss.

And it all revolved around Zoro.

Something happened between their swordsman and that warlord Kuma after everyone else was knocked out on Thriller Bark. He was sure of it. Everyone else seemed to be sure of it too. Usopp remembered seeing Chopper's horrified face as he examined and treated Zoro. And sure, he took quite a beating from Oars and Moria… But this was on a whole other level. Chopper flat out said he had never seen so much damage on Zoro's body, which was mind-boggling. (Mihawk slicing through the green haired man like he was paper quickly flashed into Usopp's mind)

No, something else happened and no one was talking about it. Especially Zoro. It was driving Usopp crazy.

"Maybe it was nothing," Luffy said to Usopp thoughtfully a day ago, "Maybe that bear guy just left after he blew everything up."

Usopp clicked his tongue impatiently at his Captain, ramming an accusing finger into the boy's chest. "But how can that be, Luffy?! How could the warlord have just up and left without making sure we were done for?"

"That jerk just doesn't know how strong my crew is!" Luffy said proudly.

Usopp sighed, although a flare of happiness welled in his chest at the praise. "And how are you so full of energy? Chopper said it's like all your injuries just disappeared, right?"

"Yup. I'm rubber."

"… What does-?"

"I bounce back." Luffy looked at Usopp like he was stupid.

Usopp slapped a hand to his face. This captain… "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your freakish endurance at this point, but… Anyway, why did Sanji find Zoro all the way out in the woods?"

"It's Zoro, right? He probably got lost."

Luffy cackled with laughter as Usopp stopped in the middle of a retort to consider that. "Hm… That is a fair point." His brow furrowed in frustration again, "But really, Luffy! This is serious! I think-"

"Usopp, it's okay!" Luffy smiled at his sharpshooter in the midst of a laugh, "Don't worry so much. Everyone's alright. We all beat those stupid Warlords and got a new crewmate! Now we're on to the next adventure! It's too exciting to be worried, right?"

Usopp couldn't deny the eager butterflies that flew up in his stomach at the promise of a new adventure. Luffy certainly had a way of making you look forward to a new journey. And it's not like Usopp _wasn't_ excited about it…

"Maybe you're right, Luffy…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. " _Maybe I am just overthinking things…"_ The sniper thought as he and Luffy ran out to the deck to join Chopper in a game of tag, _"Everything seems normal, and everyone's okay, so maybe it's all okay!"_

* * *

It was definitely not okay, Usopp realized.

After playing several grueling rounds of tag that eventually got called off by a furious Nami, (Luffy may have tagged Chopper so hard he flew into the ocean) it was only a short while until Sanji had dinner ready. Usopp had been in a wonderfully good mood after his chat with Luffy and the games. Unfortunately, it only took a few observations at dinner to bring the uncomfortable tense feeling back into his gut.

He wasn't sure he would be able to explain it to anyone else, but something just felt… off. Sure, the usual Strawhat merrymaking was happening, a raucous noise erupting from the dining table as they all laughed and enjoyed Sanji's delicious cooking. But in the midst of the chaos, Usopp couldn't help but let his eyes stray to Zoro.

The man was sitting in his usual seat, wrapped almost head to toe in bandages. He looked grumpier than usual, if that was possible. Chopper sat down right next to him, and leveled the swordsman with an intense glare every so often. _Probably making sure the idiot doesn't take off his bandages again_ , Usopp thought. Zoro wasn't shy about how much he hated being wrapped up, and had already been lectured by Chopper about the importance of bandages so many times, Usopp was sure _he_ had the reindeer's words memorized by now.

But underneath the usual gruff of Roronoa Zoro, Usopp could see how much the man's wounds were still taking a toll on him. It had only been a few days since they left Thriller Bark, so it shouldn't have been so alarming that Zoro's injuries still pained him so badly. As Chopper told them (and more pointedly, told Zoro) several times since the incident, he nearly died.

But this was _Zoro_. Maybe that's why the others seemed to grow more nonchalant about the situation every day. It wasn't uncommon for the swordsman to get himself beaten halfway to hell during fights. He routinely survived injuries and near death experiences that would easily kill a normal man. Sure, this was another time Zoro almost died, but he would just sleep it off and proceed like nothing ever happened, as per usual, right? At least… that's what the rest of the crew seemed to think.

Nobody else seemed to be as concerned about the situation as Usopp did. Was he really the only one who truly felt the gravity of what happened on Thriller Bark? He couldn't have been. The Strawhat crew was filled with all manner of bizarre monsters, dorks, and otherwise goofy people who seemed to take precious little seriously. But nobody on the crew was actually stupid. (Even Luffy, who really had his moments) The others _had_ to still feel that something wasn't right. Hell, usually if something was wrong, Nami would yell at them all until they saw reason or at least began to talk things out.

This wasn't just the typical aftermath of a fight for Zoro. This was something very different. When Zoro lost in that devastating duel with Mihawk on the Baratie, Usopp had been awestruck at the man's sheer will to live. That seemed to be all that was keeping him up. But even after such a horrible injury, (the first one that the crew had been told no normal man would have survived) Zoro was up and moving around as if nothing happened, mere hours after he received stiches from the doctor at Cocoyashi village. And that was the worst of it, at least from what Usopp saw. Zoro was even up and moving around with only minimal recovery time after being struck with tens of thousands of volts of electricity on Skypiea.

But this was different. Zoro wasn't recovering. At least not like normal. And it bothered Usopp a lot more than he cared to admit.

A sonorous coo from the Strawhats' chef startled Usopp from his reverie. Nami was seated on the other side of Zoro and had just requested a drink refill, judging from the way her glass was lifted and her mouth was up-turned in a sexy smile in Sanji's direction. Of course, he was practically drooling over himself in excitement. _Man, she really knows how to work him,_ Usopp thought.

Zoro hissed and shot an angry look to his side. Sanji had twirled over to where they were sitting to reach for Nami's empty glass, and was loudly proclaiming his undying love for her.

"Shut up, ero-cook. You're putting me off my food," Zoro growled around a forkful of Sea King meat.

Sanji's elated expression quickly hardened at the insult. His face contorted into a familiar scowl that he usually wore whenever Zoro was involved. Usopp expected a volley of insults to start pouring from the cook's sharp tongue. _That's not good. Chopper will have a fit if they start fighting._

But nothing happened. No return fire insult came. Sanji simply lingered on the scowl for a moment and then quickly turned on his heel and went away to get Nami another drink.

Usopp sat there, dumbfounded. That was such easy bait from Zoro. Why didn't he take it? Usually it took less than three words from the swordsman to cause Sanji to start trading blows with the man.

That feeling of tension began growing in Usopp's gut again. He chewed his lip as he picked at the remains of his food, thoughts swirling around in his head. No… he wasn't the only one who noticed what was wrong with Zoro. If anyone else on the ship did, it most certainly was Sanji.

The man had been acting strangely towards the swordsman ever since their recovery from Kuma's attack. On one hand, it wasn't like Usopp could blame him… Sanji was the one who had found Zoro. He shuddered involuntarily, remembering the cook stumbling over the rocks, dragging a bloody Zoro alongside him and shouting for Chopper. Even though Usopp was sure that experience must have rattled Sanji a little, things had taken a turn he didn't expect.

In addition to barely even acknowledging the swordsman since the incident, Usopp noticed every so often that Sanji's gaze would linger on Zoro. Never while the swordsman was looking at him, of course, but his expression was always so strange and serious that it made Usopp even more concerned about their swordsman's well being. How bad was this that even Sanji was visibly concerned?

" _He has to know something…"_ Usopp thought. He glanced back up as the cook bounced back over to Nami, bright blue drink adorned with fresh fruit held in his hand like an offering to a goddess. " _He's been acting too weird around Zoro. Maybe I could talk to him…"_ A little voice in his head scoffed at the idea, " _Yeah, Usopp, great thinking. I'm sure Sanji would be SO eager to talk about his feelings about ZORO."_

Usopp's gaze drifted back over to Zoro, who was now defending his food from Luffy's outstretched rubbery hand. Franky, Brook, and Nami were erupting in laughter as the swordsman brandished his fork and knife like two swords. Usopp couldn't help but let his mouth twitch up in the ghost of a laugh. For the briefest of moments, he thought that maybe he really had been overthinking everything. They were all having a great time with each other, just like always. There was no need to talk to anyone about this, right? He should be joining in on the mirth and merriment, not stewing over tension that might not exist.

But as Luffy withdrew his hand with a pout and the crew turned their laughter and teasing to him, Usopp noticed the way Zoro's eyes seemed to gloss over. The way his hands slightly trembled around his cutlery, the way his mouth tightened as if trying to feign nonchalance and draw attention away from how his whole body was stiffened in pain.

Usopp swallowed a lump in his throat. If his gut had a voice, he was sure it would be taunting him: _"I told you so."_

* * *

He had to admit, it was exceedingly difficult to deny Luffy's insistence on joining the rest of the crew in a song after dinner. Brook had already started to play a lively tune on his violin, and everyone, sans Sanji, was starting to gather on deck to watch the sun set and join in on the merrymaking. Though his heart sank a little at turning down the party, Usopp maintained that he stay and help Sanji with the dishes. He eventually got Luffy to agree to the idea after suggesting that two pairs of hands would help cleaning go faster, therefore allowing Sanji to enjoy the partying as well after they were done.

"It was quite nice of you to take over for me, Longnose-kun," Robin's lilting voice came in from behind Usopp as Luffy vaulted himself down to the deck. She stepped up beside him, a cup of steaming coffee in her hands.

"O-Oh, it's really no problem Robin! A-heh-heh…" He put a hand behind his head and grinned nervously. "You should be down enjoying the songs! A-And the sky is really pretty tonight, so…"

"Yes, it certainly is, isn't it…" She smiled at him. There was something about Robin that made it seem like she could read every thought in your mind, and it made Usopp incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well, I do hope you can both join us soon," Something sparkled in her eyes as she gave Usopp one final look before starting down the stairs.

He released a long shaky breath like he'd just come up from being underwater, "Man, that was close…" He murmured. _"I wonder if she knew that I needed to talk to Sanji… Wouldn't surprise me. She seems to know everything."_

Usopp walked back into the galley and closed the door behind him, muffling the din of noise from outside. Sanji was already busy at work cleaning. As Usopp approached the kitchen he saw a stack of dishes taller than the chef waiting to be done. To Sanji's credit, though, many of them were already sitting sparkly clean and dry on the opposite end of the counter. Looks like he got a head start.

Sanji turned his head just so Usopp could barely see his jaw, then turned back to the dishes. He let out a long exasperated sigh, mouth folding into a pout, "And here I was all excited to spend some alone time with the beautiful Robin-chan…"

"Gee, sorry to disappoint you," Usopp said flatly.

"Whatever. Here," Sanji grabbed a clean towel and tossed it back at Usopp, smacking him in the face. The sniper grumbled something about jerks and not being grateful before peeling the towel off his face and stepping up beside the cook.

"Don't break anything, shitty longnose."

Usopp sputtered. "Are you kidding? How many times have I done this? Do you think I would actually-" As if on cue, a particularly slippery plate squirmed out of his hands as he dried it and careened towards the floor. Sanji's hand snatched it out of the air quicker than Usopp could follow and he handed it back to the sniper with a smug glower on his face.

"A… Ahaha…" Usopp took it back nervously, face sweating, "I-I was just testing your reflexes! Gotta keep you sharp and on your toes and all that, haha…"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah… Just watch it."

"Okay, I get it. I can be a klutz. But to be fair! I haven't broken even a third of the dishes Luffy has."

"Yeah, but that's not something to brag about. Our captain is a grade-a moron. The only reason he hasn't broken his own neck is that he's made of rubber."

"Well, you got me there…" Usopp muttered.

A palpable silence grew in the space and suddenly Usopp desperately wished that he were out with the others. How was he even supposed to start this conversation? He could feel his face growing warm with sweat. Even his hands began to shake a little. At this rate, he _would_ break things. And what a great talking mood that would put Sanji in..

He cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded a little hoarse when it came out, "H-Hey, Sanji…?"

"Mm." He responded without looking at Usopp, eyes fixed on the task at hand.

"Are you, uh… Are you doing alright?"

Sanji shot Usopp a confused glance at that, "What? Of course I am."

"O-Oh, okay…"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I just thought…"

"Don't get all weird on me, Usopp."

"No, it's just-"

"You know I only have eyes for the ladies."

"What? Hell no! I just…" He huffed and sat the plate he was drying down, maybe a little too hard. "Look! You've been acting weird since Thriller Bark."

Sanji's hands stopped moving on the dish he was cleaning. He stared down at it with an unreadable expression for a moment before continuing to scrub, "Usopp, what are you talking about? I mean, all the zombie, ghost, and shadow-stealing bullshit we had to deal with freak anyone out, but-"

"Oh, come on!" Usopp hissed impatiently. He finished the dish he set down then put it on a stack with the others. "You know what I mean…" His voice quieted to almost a whisper, "I'm talking about what happened with the Warlord."

Sanji's jaw tightened, but he still didn't look at Usopp. "What of it?"

Usopp swallowed. Man, this was going to be like talking to a wall, wasn't it? "You know… Everything that happened with Zoro… You've been acting kinda strange around him since then."

That must have ignited something because Sanji handed Usopp a plate with a little extra force as he let a breath out in a scoff. His voice came out harsher than before, "Why in the world would I be acting strange around that Marimo? I know you like to make up stories, Usopp, but-"

"Stop avoiding the subject!" Usopp interrupted with a growl, "I know you know what I'm talking about. You've barely made eye contact with him since he's been awake!"

"Why the _hell_ would that be something for you to worry about?" Sanji growled back. His dish scrubbing grew even more vigorous, "Am I supposed to enjoy looking at his ugly scowling mug?"

"Sanji, come on," Usopp's voice had a pleading edge to it, "You've barely said two words to the guy, and you two haven't even fought since we left Thriller Bark!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Chopper would have my head if we fought right now, given the idiot's condition," Sanji countered.

"That's probably true…" Usopp mumbled, looking down at the soaking wet bowl in his hands, "B-But still-!"

"Usopp," Sanji's voice was softer this time, "I'm okay, alright? Just because the moss head and I haven't fought doesn't mean that something is wrong. He's okay too. Well…" He chuckled without humor, "He's not really 'okay' yet… But he will be."

"That's what I'm so worried about though," Usopp said, "He's not okay… This isn't normal."

"Well, it was a pretty close call…" Sanji murmured quietly. There was a strange bitter tone in his voice that made Usopp's skin crawl.

"It was more than just a 'close call' though!" Usopp insisted, "From what Chopper said, he's never been so close to losing his life before. He… He really almost _died,_ Sanji."

A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment. Sanji sighed and put the dish he was washing in the sink. He leaned on the sink's edge, staring down into the soap for a minute before looking to Usopp. The sniper thought he looked very tired.

"Yeah, he almost died," Sanji admitted, "But he didn't. And yeah, his condition is still serious and he will take longer than usual to recover, but he's Zoro. You know that guy," He looked back at the sink, "He's too stubborn to die."

"I know you don't believe that," Usopp muttered. He set the towel down on the counter and turned to face Sanji fully, "Yeah, Zoro has insane endurance and strength. Probably more than anyone on the crew, save for maybe Luffy…" Sanji's fingers twitched. Usopp's eyes glinted with determination, "But he is still _human._ He has limits, and he's not invulnerable. You know that as well as I do. And you know how insane it is that he lived through confrontations with two Warlords. Hell, the fact that _none_ of usdied this time was like damn divine intervention."

His fists clenched at his sides, "I just… I feel like something really big happened on that island. Something between Zoro and the Warlord," He stared at Sanji, "And I think you know what happened."

Sanji dried his hands off on another towel and wrestled a cigarette out of his pocket as Usopp talked, just lighting it as the boy finished speaking. He breathed in deeply, then let it out in a plume of smoke.

"I know it's crazy that nobody died," Sanji admitted quietly. He made eye contact with Usopp, "But obsessing over what did or didn't happen won't do you any good. The Warlord left us alive and we're all pretty banged up, but we're here. All that matters is that everyone is alright."

Usopp blinked, "Wait, that's…" He trailed off, a memory from Thriller Bark flooding back into his mind at Sanji's words.

" _How is he?" Luffy asked as he and Franky carried heaps of supplies into the mansion._

 _Chopper had his hooves on one of Zoro's bandaged arms. Usopp couldn't remember the last time the young reindeer looked so serious. "This is the first time I've seen Zoro take so much damage… His life was really in danger. I'm sure something happened when we were knocked out."_

" _Indeed," Robin said as she and Usopp approached Zoro's bedside, "I can't believe that man would just leave like that."_

 _Usopp put a hand to his chin in thought and looked at their Captain, "It's weird just how energetic Luffy is all of a sudden as well, isn't it?"_

" _Yeah, it's kinda weird… I don't get it, myself!" Luffy laughed._

" _Just what happened, ya mean?" The older Risky Brother's voice floated into the conversation._

" _The truth is…" The younger began with a smile._

"… _We saw the whole thing!" The older one finished._

" _Want us to tell ya?"_

" _What happened then?"_

 _They sounded like they were making an introduction to a grand story or play, which confused Usopp. How were those two awake at that time anyway? It confused Usopp even more when Sanji coolly walked up to the pair and dragged them outside by their shirts with a hushed "Oi."_

"What?" Sanji asked Usopp after the sharpshooter seemed to get lost in his thoughts.

"When you… We were in the mansion after the fight, and those two brothers from the Rolling Pirates said that they knew something… You pulled them outside."

 _The Risky Brothers walked back in shortly after Sanji, looking much more melancholy than when they were dragged outside._

 _Luffy waved them down, "Oi, you two! Weren't you about to tell us something? What was it?"_

" _Hmph," They both scoffed and looked to the side. Usopp's eyebrows rose._

" _Don't ask a thing," The younger one said in a low voice._

" _All that matters is that everyone is alright," The older one said with a thumbs up._

 _The two immediately turned on their heels and walked back outside, muttering to themselves._

" _W-What the…?!" Luffy stood there slack-jawed. Usopp was glad he wasn't the only one baffled._

Sanji took another drag of his cigarette and looked away from Usopp. A shadow seemed to fall over his visible eye.

"When they came back in, that is exactly what they said. 'All that matters is that everyone is alright.'"

"It's true," Sanji said. "That is what matters. Just like I told you. Don't get hung up on-"

"Damn it, Sanji, you KNOW what happened! And I bet you told those guys not to tell us either."

"Let it go, Usopp," Sanji responded evenly.

"Are you crazy?" Usopp was flabbergasted, "I don't know what you're playing at, not telling the crew, but if you know about what happened to Zoro-"

"What good would it do?" Sanji cut in sharply. He leveled Usopp with a glare, "Like I said, worrying about what did or didn't happen won't change the now. It's useless to keep thinking about it."

"How can you say that?" Usopp's voice shook with concern, "Listen, whatever happened, Zoro almost died. And what if something like this happens again? We need to know so we can be prepared for-"

"It won't," Sanji interrupted again, voice full of an oddly placed determination.

"But you can't know that!" Usopp retorted, "Well, maybe YOU can, but what are the rest of us supposed to do if we're kept in the dark?"

"Just back off," Sanji snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you to leave it alone?"

"I just want the _truth_!" Usopp fired back.

"No, you don't."

"Why are you treating your own crew like they're strangers?" Usopp's fists clenched tighter and he took a step towards Sanji.

"Listen, Usopp, I'm trying to look out for the crew, not-"

"Why is that all of a sudden just your job? We're a team, aren't we? We're supposed to all look out for each other!"

"You don't under-"

"Besides, how is not telling us supposed to be what's best? How can you decide that on your own?" Usopp took another step towards the cook, "Do you not trust us?"

"Shut up, Usopp," Sanji muttered darkly, expression growing furious.

"I don't care if you don't tell me. Fine," Usopp glared at Sanji, voice growing soft and angry, "But I can't ignore this. I'll find out what happened. And then I will tell the rest of the crew."

Something like panic flared in Sanji's eye and he grabbed the material of Usopp's shirt, pulling him in threateningly, "You can't."

Surprise flickered in Usopp's eyes. But he responded calmly, "Why?"

Sanji recognized his slip up and bit back a curse. He shoved Usopp back, releasing the hold on his shirt, "Fine." He took an aggressive drag of his cigarette, "You want the truth, huh?" He grumbled. The cook made eye contact with Usopp again, the shadow once again crossing his features, "Because Zoro wouldn't want the crew to know."

That hadn't been the answer Usopp was expecting, and he blinked back as if in shock, "… What? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Sanji's voice was dry, "You say you want the truth. But you don't. I meant it when I said it's better if the crew doesn't know."

Usopp felt a heavy pit in his stomach all of a sudden. Why would Zoro want to keep something secret from them? "You mean… So… Did he tell you not to tell anyone?"

"… No," Sanji admitted, "I don't think he's aware that I know."

"But if you already know, then-"

"Usopp. Please," Sanji's eyes were like open wounds. Usopp thought he might have seen a trace of guilt in his friend's eyes, "Just leave it alone."

"… But you're carrying so much weight," Usopp muttered quietly, "The both of you. You and Zoro. Why would you make yourselves carry that alone?"

"It's better that way."

"… Jeez. You two really are a lot alike sometimes."

Fire flared up in Sanji's expression again, "Don't compare me to that directionless algae." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. Something sad flitted across his expression for a moment before he murmured, "All I can seem to do is try to stop the moron from getting himself killed."

That caught Usopp's attention. Something clicked in his brain, "Wait, Sanji… Were you there? Zoro didn't try to fight Kuma again, did he?"

Sanji groaned loudly and ran his hands through his hair. Screw his shitty mouth anyway, "Just-"

"DON'T tell me to let it go. I told you I wouldn't." Usopp put his hands on his hips in a defiant pose, "I will find out somehow."

Sanji let out another sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand, "Damn it, you're a pain."

"It's not like I think I can fix anything, but… Would you let it go if you thought your nakama was in the kind of pain Zoro's in?"

Sanji had no response to that, and Usopp felt like he won. At least for now.

"You can't tell the crew, Usopp."

"Sanji, why-?"

"Don't. They can't know. Especially…" Sanji shuffled around nervously and put his hands in his pockets, "Especially Luffy."

That left Usopp startled, "Wha… But why would it matter to Luffy? He was already unconscious, so…"

"…Do you remember Kuma's condition for letting us go?"

"O-Of course…" Usopp said quietly, " _How could I forget?"_

" _I will spare your lives," Kuma said, "But in exchange, I want you to bring me Strawhat's head. As long as they have him, the World Government won't mind."_

"He wanted us to give him Luffy…" Usopp continued, "But what does that have to do with...?"

"Seems a bit counterintuitive for the Warlord to just leave without Luffy after knocking us all out, doesn't it?"

"W-Well, yeah… That's what I thought. We refused, so he shouldn't have left Luffy and the rest of us alive..."

"So what could have happened to make him leave?"

Usopp didn't like how Sanji was asking him all these questions instead of just telling him straight up. It was like the cook truly didn't want to say what had happened, that it was bad enough he didn't want to mention it directly.

"Um, I dunno… That's what I've been trying to figure out… Zoro… Zoro didn't beat him, right?"

Sanji scoffed loudly. It was a cold sound, "What do you think? You remember how injured that idiot was by the time Kuma showed up." He took a deep breath and released smoke into the air, "Besides, I don't know if all of us together at full strength could have defeated him…"

"Right… But wait," Usopp blinked as things began to piece together, "Zoro was still awake when the rest of us were down, right? … Did he stop Kuma from going after Luffy?"

Sanji threw Usopp a look that essentially confirmed what the sniper suggested. The feeling in his gut grew heavier as he imagined Zoro staring down Kuma all alone. Even when they were all still up, the swordsman barely got away with his life in his short confrontation with the Tyrant. How in the world had he convinced him to leave…?

Usopp swallowed. He remembered when Sanji dragged Zoro to the mansion. For a few bone-chilling moments, he wasn't sure if the man was still alive. Blood, bruises, and deep gashes covered nearly every inch of his body. Usopp was baffled. The swordsman was deeply injured in the fight with Oars and Moria, yes, but this was on a different scale.

"He was already so injured, and outmatched by Kuma…" Usopp mumbled to Sanji, "Why in the world would he challenge him again?"

"You said it earlier…" Sanji responded, "Nakama. Do you really think Zoro would stand down if Luffy's life was at risk?"

Usopp felt a little ashamed that he even asked that question. Of course, there was no way Zoro could stand idly by if one of the crew was in danger. Especially since it was Luffy.

"But it was such a dire situation…" Usopp said. He put a hand to his chin in thought, "I just don't see how there was any way out where we all could have survived."

"Neither did Zoro," Sanji said quietly.

Usopp's head snapped up. His eyes met Sanji's, and the cook had that grim expression on his face again, "Wait… W-What are you saying?"

"When there's no way out. No 'other' way. People will do… stupid things," He looked down to his feet, "Stupid, reckless things."

"S-Sanji, you're not making sense… What… What did Zoro do?"

"We were down, Usopp. All of us…" Guilt glimmered in his eyes again, "We refused to hand over Luffy. But we couldn't fight back. The Warlord… needed a head," His voice petered off at the end.

Usopp felt like he was going to be sick as the realization dawned on him, "Oh… Oh, my God…" His legs began to shake, "Sanji you can't mean… Did Zoro..." He swallowed down a lump in his throat, "He didn't… offer his own life, did he?"

Sanji avoided eye contact, "… I couldn't stop him."

Usopp thought this must have been what getting hit by the Sea Train was like for Franky. The color drained from his face. Sanji wasn't looking at him, but vulnerability and unbearably palpable guilt radiated from his body language and told Usopp exactly what he had done to try and "stop" Zoro. They were so alike after all. He was struck with the urge to both hug Sanji in relief that he was alive and punch him as hard as he could for being so utterly _stupid._

"You…" The tremors from his legs spread to the rest of his body, "How could you just forfeit your _life_ like that? The both of you! I can't believe-"

Sanji's voice was full of shame when he spoke, "I told you, don't compare me to him. Besides... he knocked me out, the asshole," Sanji's hand reflexively went to the spot at his side where Zoro had slammed the sheath of one of his swords.

Usopp was still wrestling with his anger and disbelief at their actions, although he had to admit there was a healthy amount of admiration there too. The lengths that both of them went to protect their Captain deserved such a respect that he didn't think he could show it. As stupid and selfish as their actions were, Usopp was proud to be on the same crew as them.

"… So Zoro offered his head in place of Luffy's," Usopp said in almost a whisper. His stomach clenched. Saying the sentence out loud made it real. Real and terrifying. He looked back up to Sanji, "And Kuma… he actually accepted that?"

Sanji released another plume of smoke from his mouth, "Guess so."

"Then… how _is_ he still alive? Wouldn't Kuma have had to… to turn him in to the Marines…?" Usopp tried to push back the mental image of a helpless Zoro being chained up on an execution platform. It made his stomach lurch into his throat.

"That's what I was afraid of… when I woke up," Sanji mumbled, "But when I went out to find him, there he was…" Usopp noticed that the cook had a distant empty look in his eye. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Sanji to wake up after all that and find that Zoro was just _gone._

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to him," Usopp pressed, "How could Kuma have just left him alive?"

Sanji tilted his head up, smoke wafting lazily from his cigarette, "That guy sure had some strange powers, didn't he," It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, the whole paw thing… and to be able to make a huge bomb-like ball of air like that…" Usopp shook his head, "But what does that have to do with- wait. Did Kuma do something weird with his powers?"

"Usopp, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone," Sanji brought his head back down and held his cigarette in a hand. He made hard eye contact with the sniper, "At the very least, you need to promise me Luffy never learns about it."

Usopp wrung his hands together nervously, "Sanji, I get why you don't want Luffy to know… of course, he'd be upset that you both offered to do that. But he deserves to know! We all do. We gotta know what these Warlords are capable of if we want to enter the New World!"

"You don't understand," Sanji shook his head, "You can't possibly think that the Warlord just roughed Zoro up and then left."

"Well, no, but…"

"Listen. Those Rolling Pirates that time were awake for all of what happened. I didn't know what happened… after I passed out…" He slid the cigarette back into his mouth, taking a long breath, "So I pulled them outside then to tell me," Usopp stared expectantly at Sanji. The cook looked almost nervous, jamming his hands into his pockets again, "Zoro… was taking Luffy's place, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, according to Kuma… there was a literal component to it too." Sanji continued at Usopp's confused expression, "He did something with his paw ability. So that Zoro could really… take our captain's place." He closed his eyes, "Those pirates said that Kuma went to Luffy and expelled this huge… ball from his body."

"A ball?" Usopp's eyebrows rose incredulously.

"Yeah… Apparently," Sanji opened his eyes again and looked pointedly at Usopp, "that ball contained all of the pain and fatigue Luffy accumulated during those fights with Oars and Moria."

" _What?_ How could he do th…" Usopp's voice faded out as his thoughts began to catch up with his mouth, "W-Wait, is that why Luffy was so weirdly energetic when he woke up?" Sanji nodded. Usopp put a bewildered hand to his head, "I don't believe that… So then Zoro…"

As he slowly pieced everything together, a horrified expression appeared on Usopp's face. When Luffy woke up, he wasn't just "feeling better"; Chopper himself said that it was like all those wounds just disappeared from his body.

"Kuma… he had Zoro…"

And the way Zoro was when Sanji brought him back, it was almost like he had gone through another horrible fight on top of the one he already struggled through. Almost like he had too many injuries for one person…Usopp tried to swallow, but his throat was dry.

"K-Kuma had Zoro… Take Luffy's pain? All of it?"

Sanji was looking away from Usopp now that the sniper had pieced everything together. Usopp was shaking again, and put both hands to his head now, in an effort to make sense of what he just learned. A horrible fear and trepidation washed over him.

"Oh, God, Luffy… " His voice was thin and wavering,"If Luffy ever found out that Zoro almost died because of-!"

"Exactly," Sanji's voice was soft and tired, "Do you still think it would be worth it for him to know?"

Usopp was silent. Too many emotions were warring in his head and his heart. He felt hurt, scared, and angry with Zoro for doing something so _monumentally_ selfish and stupid. But damn it if Usopp didn't feel a whole new level of respect for the swordsman. Zoro's own wounds from the fight against Oars and Moria were nothing to sniff at. In fact, he could barely stand the first time he faced off with Kuma. But to add _all_ the damage Luffy took too… that was insane. Inhuman. The fact that Zoro could even be awake now, days after the fight, was so impressive that Usopp briefly wondered just how much pain the man must still be enduring.

"I want your word that you won't tell Luffy," Sanji said, voice low and serious.

"No!" Usopp's head snapped up, "N-No… of course not," He sighed, "Well, you were right… about Luffy at least. I don't think he would be able to handle knowing that…" He rubbed the back of his head with a hand, "Also, I'd be worried about Zoro's health if Luffy ever _did_ find out…"

Sanji nodded in agreement. Luffy would be absolutely furious and grief-stricken, a dangerous combination of emotions to be directed at their barely alive swordsman. Zoro wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against him, and things would probably end very badly.

The silence that enveloped the room this time was a great deal more solemn than before. Neither Usopp nor Sanji looked at each other for a long time. Muffled excitement and violin playing drifted in from behind the closed galley door. Usopp almost forgot that they were all still out there partying. The sun was almost completely set now, diffused orange light gleaming in the kitchen.

Sanji took one last deep drag of his cigarette before turning around and putting his hands back in the sink to continue the work they had left undone. Usopp eyed the cook carefully. He had been acting so solemn the whole time… The sniper wondered if talking about this ordeal made it harder for Sanji to bear instead of easier. A small stab of guilt hit him in the gut.

"… Hey, Sanji?"

"If you ask me one more question, I swear I will kick your ass all the way back to the East Blue."

"It's not that…. Just..." He gulped down some leftover emotions that were stuck in his throat, "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I told you, I couldn't-"

"But you were ready to do the same thing Zoro did. You offered everything to save the crew, and that's… well, it was a really stupid thing to do… but it was also super brave. So, thank you. For watching out for us."

Sanji was quiet for a long minute; the only sound the clinking together of dishes as he continued washing. Then he cleared his throat, "Whatever, shitty longnose," Usopp couldn't see his face, but he could hear the smile in the cook's voice, if ever so slight, "C'mon, we're real behind on the dishes. Luffy is going to come bother us if we don't go out there soon."

Usopp's mouth twitched up into a smile and he stepped back up to the counter, grabbing the drying towel again. As he took the first few dishes and rubbed them down, unbidden mental images began to float through his head again… Images of Sanji stepping beside Zoro and staring down the Warlord, fully intending to die. He swallowed.

"Don't you dare try doing it again, alright?"

"Somehow I don't feel like I'm the one who should be scolded about that," Sanji grumbled with a sigh, "But… yeah. I know."

"Good."

Sanji and Usopp powered through the rest of the dishes with surprising speed. The rest of their time in the kitchen was filled with an intense silence. Usopp thought about trying to bring up a genial conversation or maybe tell a joke every so often, but every idea he had sounded stale and fake. How could you just go straight to being jovial again after hearing such a tale? Also, by the exhausted look on Sanji's face, Usopp guessed that he had talked way more than enough for the night.

There was still an orangey pink glow in the sky by the time they finished completely. Sanji had Usopp help him carry some bottles of sake and cups to add to the party before they exited the galley and made their way to the deck with the rest of the crew.

Usopp breathed deeply as he and Sanji walked down the stairs to the Sunny's main deck. The air in the galley had grown stiff and uncomfortable from the gravity of the conversation. He was very grateful to let the salty sea air fill his nose again.

There were many shouts of excitement as the crew heralded their entrance to the party. Brook was standing on the ledge on Sunny's mast in mid-song, and the rest of the crew was sprawled out across the grassy deck. Franky and Chopper had been in the midst of an impromptu dance routine when Usopp and Sanji appeared.

"Usopp! Sanji!" Luffy cheered, "What took you guys so long?"

"U-Um, we-"

"Shitty longnose kept breaking plates," Sanji said with a convincingly irritated growl, "So I had to clean up after his damn mess."

"HEY!" Usopp shouted in indignation.

Luffy howled with laughter, "Man, Usopp! You sure are clumsy!"

"Ow!" Franky struck his trademark pose, "That's SUPER embarrassing, lil' bro!"

"Yeah! Super!" Chopper struck the same pose as Franky, obviously still caught up in all the excitement of the party.

"Ah, Sanji-san, how harsh! Yohoho!" Brook chimed in.

"Replacing those is coming straight from your wallet, Usopp. I hope you know that!" Nami huffed.

Robin just giggled at Usopp's dumbfounded expression, "It sounds like you two had a good time. I'm sure Longnose-kun meant well," She flashed him a knowing smile that gave him goose bumps again. Seriously, did she ACTUALLY know everything?

Usopp felt his face grow red at the crew's teasing, " _I didn't even break ONE, you jerk!"_ He thought angrily. Looking back at Sanji, he saw a pleased smirk on the cook's face. Usopp bit down on his teeth to keep from lashing out at Sanji again. Sure, the plate thing was a good lie, but still… Did he have to enjoy it so much?

Soon Sanji had passed out cups to everyone and began filling each one with sake for a toast. The sun was just sitting atop the horizon now, almost completely down. Usopp's eyes followed Sanji as he walked to the Sunny's railing to give Zoro a cup as well. He threw a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Chopper was still happily distracted with excitement before filling Zoro's cup. Usopp almost laughed at how genuinely happy the swordsman looked to receive the alcohol. (Chopper had him on a strict ban due to the severity of his injuries)

Usopp walked closer to the pair of them and got near enough to hear Zoro say: "Going against doctor's orders, eh cook? That's ballsy for you," He had a smile on his face that was probably supposed to be mocking, but Usopp thought it looked rather sincere.

"Shut up, Marimo," Sanji hissed. He quickly turned on his heel and walked away, meeting the boys in the middle to finish filling cups.

Usopp took this opportunity to sit down next to Zoro at the railing. The swordsman was sitting cross-legged with his three swords held to his chest by the crook of his right elbow, as per usual. There was an unusual stiffness about the way held himself, but Usopp knew far better than to wonder why now.

Zoro looked at Usopp curiously. "What?"

Man, if starting a conversation with Sanji was awkward, it would be at least ten times worse with this guy. What did he even want to say to Zoro, anyway? Usopp shuffled around nervously against the railing in an attempt to make himself comfortable.

"Nothing…" He lied awkwardly, moving the cup around in his hands. He couldn't help but let his eyes glance over at Zoro's bandages. The things he learned from Sanji kept swirling around in his mind, and he wasn't sure what he could do for or say to this man to convey how much he respected and appreciated what he did.

" _Zoro didn't do it for your thanks, idiot,_ " He chastised himself, " _He's honorable. If he didn't want anyone to know what happened, he definitely wouldn't be happy if I outright thanked him for it. Ugh."_

All of a sudden, Luffy initiated the toast by raising his own glass high in the air. The rest of the crew followed suit, cheering loudly in excitement at their captain's optimistic exclamation spurring them on into a new adventure.

"CHEERS!" The deck erupted in sound.

The noise hardly quieted after the toast, as Luffy gave the order for Brook to continue playing and for everyone to continue partying. He absentmindedly turned to Sanji to ask for post-dinner snacks, to which the cook rolled his eyes, but obliged all the same. Before long, more drinks and food were being passed around the crew, and festivities were back in full swing.

"Seriously. You feeling sick or somethin'?" Zoro pressed after the post-cheers ruckus continued.

"Huh?"

"Why are you just hanging out over here?" Zoro was now eying him with some suspicion. Like he was worried Usopp was going to play a prank on him or something. Well… not that he hadn't done that before…

"Wha- no- no, nothing's wrong," Usopp quickly recovered, "I just uh…wanted to… check in with you, that's all." Oh God, that sounded lame even to his own ears.

Zoro's eyes narrowed incredulously, "Uh huh…" The dark bags under his eyes and haggard face made him look scarier, somehow.

Usopp involuntarily twitched away from the swordsman. He put his hands in front of him as if to pacify the man, "No, really! Honest!" He swallowed, "I just, uh… wanted to ask how your injuries were doing and stuff."

Zoro turned away from Usopp, slipping into the feigned nonchalance he had been perfecting the last few days, "Fine." He took another swig from his cup.

Usopp had to fight himself to not audibly groan. Damn it, this man's hyper-masculinity was going to actually kill him one day. Injured or not though, Zoro would still kick the sniper's ass if he badgered him, so Usopp stayed as quiet as possible.

"Right…" He mumbled, setting his cup beside him on the deck, _"Man, what can you say to someone who you owe your life to when you're not supposed to know that they saved you!"_

He wrung his hands together, eyes still darting over to Zoro every now and then. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for every time he glanced over. To make sure Zoro was actually still there? That he wasn't just a ghost? After learning what happened between him and Kuma, Usopp found it difficult to believe that the man was really a human being at all. In fact, his pain endurance was likely greater than even Luffy's… Usopp's head swam at that. It was difficult to imagine that anyone was made of tougher stuff than their captain. But if anyone was… _It'd be him…_

"The cook will piss his pants if you waste that sake," Zoro commented dryly.

"Huh?" Usopp, once again lost in his thoughts, was pulled out by Zoro's voice.

" _Seriously_ , Usopp."

"O-Oh, sorry…" He grabbed the cup he had just set on the Sunny's deck, rolling it around in his hands. It was still half full. Somehow his stomach was still doing too many twists and turns to make drinking sound good.

Zoro drained the rest of his cup, some dribbling down his chin. He wiped the excess off with his arm, the ghost of a smirk crossing his face. _At least booze seems to lift his spirits some,_ Usopp thought.

The sniper looked down at his own neglected cup. It was true; Sanji would literally kick Usopp's ass if he didn't finish. An idea struck him, "Um, hey… do you want the rest of mine?"

Zoro's head turned to Usopp with a quickness that belied his condition, "You really aren't going to finish?" Zoro gave Usopp a questioning look that clearly wondered if he was actually coming down with some illness.

"Nah, I don't really feel much like drinking tonight…" Usopp mumbled, "Here," He poured the contents of his cup into Zoro's empty one.

"Heh, thanks. Cheers to that," Zoro smirked at Usopp, raising his glass. Usopp raised his back, though it felt kind of stupid with an empty cup.

Zoro took a long swig of his newly replenished drink. Usopp knew he shouldn't say anything because it wasn't smart to risk Zoro figuring out that he was aware of everything that happened on Thriller Bark. But damn it, he had to say _something!_ The sacrifice Zoro made was too great to just ignore like it never happened. He had to express his gratitude and awe somehow.

"Uh, hey Zoro, I-"

"ZORO!" Suddenly Chopper's angry voice sounded out clearly amongst the partying. Usopp felt Zoro stiffen at his side. Chopper came running over towards the two of them, "ARE YOU DRINKING ALCOHOL?!"

Usopp had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Zoro pulled the cup away from his lips lightning-fast, looking like a little kid getting caught eating sweets after bedtime.

"Look Chopper, I just-"

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! DO YOU NEVER WANT TO GET BETTER?"

Usopp would look back at this as a proud moment of inspiration: "Sanji gave it to him!"

Like a record being stopped mid-play, Chopper's furious face froze. Then it whipped towards Usopp. Zoro looked on slack-jawed as Chopper addressed Usopp: "What?"

"Yeah, I saw Sanji give Zoro the booze while you weren't looking!" He put a hand beside his mouth as if whispering a secret to the doctor, "And it was a pretty freakin' generous pour too..."

Chopper's mouth hung open in shock for a moment before the fury set itself back on his face and he raced off to the cook, "SANJI!"

It was a hilarious exchange. Sanji looked absolutely dumbfounded, and incredibly embarrassed, that he was caught giving alcohol to Zoro, and tried to defend himself to the enraged doctor. He sent a scathing glare Usopp's way, as if he knew exactly what had happened. Usopp stuck his tongue out at the cook, " _That's what you get for telling everyone I broke dishes, you ass!"_

Then the doctor morphed into Heavy Point and pounced on Sanji, the two becoming a chaotic blur of fur and blonde hair. Soon Luffy ended up joining the fight, completely unaware of what was going on but excited by the commotion.

It took Usopp a moment to get over his initial laughing fit and grim satisfaction before he realized that Zoro was laughing beside him too. _Zoro_ was _laughing._ It was such a welcome sound to the sharpshooter's ears that he felt like sighing in relief. He smiled, warm fuzzy glee nuzzling into his belly. Not many people could say they made Roronoa Zoro laugh. He was definitely adding that to the list of life accomplishments.

Zoro was clutching his stomach, from the laughter, or because his ribs were _actually_ hurting, Usopp couldn't tell. Soon the swordsman's laughing fit died down and he tried to catch his breath, sputtering leftover laughs punctuated with coughs. Both hands were around his sides now.

"… You okay?" Usopp ventured. He really didn't know if he had made the swordsman's pain worse by starting such a rare laughing fit.

"That was great, Usopp!" Zoro choked out between coughs. He smiled at the sharpshooter. Not a smirk, but a full, wide smile, "I really owe you for that one. Really saved me there," He clapped Usopp on the back affectionately.

Some unnamable mess of emotions rose up thickly in Usopp's throat. He felt the hot prickliness of tears in the corner of his eyes. Must have been the laughter, "D-Don't mention it," He quickly wiped at his eyes, "Really. It was nothing. You don't owe me anything at all."

" _Not nearly as much as I owe you…"_

Zoro finished chugging the rest of the sake Usopp had given him, "Well, it made my night," He smirked as he leaned back against the railing, "I'll have ammunition against curly-brow for MONTHS."

As Usopp looked out at the deck, taking in the sight of the unruly, frenzied crew he owed his life to and the smiling swordsman he owed _all_ of their lives to, the sharpshooter finally felt at peace. His nagging inner gut voice was quiet, there was no deceit in the air, and everything was chaotically, blessedly… normal.

Maybe he would never be able to tell Zoro exactly how grateful he was for what he had done. Maybe he would never be able to repay such a grandiose debt. But maybe… maybe that was okay. The fact that Zoro was here, beside them now, joining in their parties and being… well… _alive._ Maybe that was enough.

Usopp couldn't ignore what happened with Kuma. He wasn't strong enough to do anything when Zoro and Sanji sacrificed themselves, and that fact ate away at him. Maybe Usopp would never truly be able to catch up to the Monster Trio in strength, or endurance… but he could try with all of his might to keep an eye on them. Keep an eye on Zoro. The man was extraordinarily tough, but not invulnerable. They almost lost him this time. So Usopp vowed that he wouldn't let it happen again. Not if he could do anything about it.

He couldn't make Zoro recover faster. He couldn't stop stronger and stronger enemies from coming after them. But he would do whatever it took to help take some of the enormous weight off the swordsman's shoulders. Even if that meant just watching his back when everyone else thought he would be fine. Even if that meant just making him smile every once in a while. Maybe that's what a brave warrior of the sea would do for his friends.

And as Usopp glanced at Zoro, saw him looking fondly at the rest of the crew, determination and affection gleaming through his tired eyes, he knew it for sure.

How lucky he was to have such an amazing warrior to look up to.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ahhh, my one shot endings are always so fluffy… I can't help myself! I love me some good angst, but tying things up in a nice fuzzy, feel-y bow is pretty nice too.**

 **This is definitely the longest one shot I've ever written. I thought about portioning it out into chapters but then decided it wouldn't make sense with the pace of the story.**

 **I hope you guys liked it! It was really fun to try a story out from Usopp's perspective, which is basically entirely new ground for me. I absolutely adore his dynamic with the Monster Trio, specifically Sanji and Zoro. I wanted to write a post-Thriller Bark fic (because what OP fanfic writer DOESN'T love writing post-Kuma angst?) about Usopp figuring out what happened to Zoro but I wasn't sure about how to go about doing it until recently.**

 **There was a lot more Sanji in this than I originally intended, but I actually like how it ended up. I think it's a little unrealistic to expect Zoro to actually talk about what happened to him at Thriller Bark, especially to Usopp. So I think him finding out via Sanji seemed more reasonable.**

 **Also, LOTS OF TALKING. HAH. If you've read any of my other fluffy OP fics, you know I love writing delicious dialogue for these characters. I could do it all day. (Action scenes are a whole different story *cries*) So this story was chock-full of dialogue. Hope it moved along okay.**

 **Anyway, long Author's Note short, I hope you all liked the story! Please write me a review telling me what you did or didn't like! I love getting feedback from you guys.**

 **It feels very good to write One Piece again. :)**

 **~Izumi**


End file.
